dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 13
Other Characters: * Count de Wex * Princess Yonda ** platoon of Gavonian guards Villains: * Tauru's remaining troops * Premier Vakor, of Resbia Items: * Royal Locket of Authority Locations: * Gavonia, a monarchy * Resbia, neighboring Gavonia, also a monarchy * Ormand ** deserted castle | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 11" | Synopsis2 = The cook runs away screaming, thinking that Pincus is a ghost. Knowing that he will soon be discovered, Pincus hides until he can meet with the sailor who first helped him. The sailor suggests that he, Pincus, and Spike escape in a lifeboat that night, while the rest of the crew is asleep. Late that night, the three sneak across the deck toward the lifeboats. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Sailor * Cook | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 3" | Synopsis3 = Woozy finds out that the other people on the island speak English, and is captured by one of them. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 13" | Synopsis4 = With Jack being dragged behind a runaway horse, Don Miguel directs Dolores to get the family's rifle. There is only a single cartridge with it. Aiming carefully, Dolores shoots the horse, killing it. Furious, Villa tells her that she herself will shoot Jack in the morning. Meanwhile, Jack frees himself and escapes, stopping only to let Dolores know he's free. When Villa discovers that Jack has escaped, he orders his men to find him--and one of them finds him in Dolores' room. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Don Miguel | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 12" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Battle With the Monster" | Synopsis6 = Landing on the back of the neck of the rampaging dragon, holding his atomic energy gun in his other hand, Don swings the Queen's Gold Flagon and bashes the giant beast on its head. And just like that, the titanic monster shudders and dies. Don turns his attention to the cowering High Priests, who tell him that Krenon has vanished! Meanwhile the immense corpse of the suddenly-dead dragon very rapidly decomposes, giving off a poisonous vapor which enshrouds the city! Drake marches two of the priests before him, to show him where Betty and Zira are imprisoned. Queen Zira knows an escape route; she leads Don and Betty and the two hostage priests thru a series of caverns. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun * Zetrurian Gold Flagon | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 13" | Synopsis8 = Fang Gow has his men seize Barry and Le Grand. He tells Barry that Barry himself will throw the switch that will detonate the dynamite and destroy Paris. When Barry refuses, Fang Gow orders Le Grand tortured. But Barry manages to free himself! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = Caught in a violent storm, the train loses one of the wagons as it is carried away by the river. Trapper attempts to retrieve it, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Jim, Mary, and Dan make their way along the foot of the canyon. They see the runaway wagon floating toward them, but, as Jim and Dan try to stretch a catch rope across the water, Jim is ambushed by Pierre the half-breed. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = Down by three in the last inning, Riverdale is up at bat and quickly loads the bases, bringing Pep to the plate. He takes two strikes, then hits a grand slam to win the game! Later, he admits to his teammate that it was all luck--he had his eyes closed! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = Fired for negligence, Jake and Ed make their way along the tracks. Jake is convinced that they were framed and plans to hunt down the real perpetrators. As the two men talk it over, Malvern, a federal agent, interrupts their conversation. He is convinced that they are innocent and wants to help them prove it. He shows them a piece of paper dropped by one of the gang--showing a place that doesn't exist. Jake disguises himself as a hobo to get in with the gang. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed Other Characters: * Agent Malvern | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = The high priestess guides Brad and Kardos to the forbidden city, but will not enter it with them, as it would mean her death. Despite their stealth, Brad and Kardos are spotted by a sentry and are quickly trapped by the Grey Men. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer13_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler13_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker13_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 3" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer14_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler14_1 = Sven Elven | Inker14_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle15 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = Tom and Jack Bradley go hiking in the mountains, but quickly become lost and must use their skills to survive in the wilderness. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer15_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler15_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker15_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle16 = Dr. Occult: "The Werewolf, Part 3" | Synopsis16 = Doctor Occult is captured by Mrs. Daniels' henchmen. She prepares an injection that will turn him into a wolf, but just as she is about to deliver it, Westley attacks her and shoots her with a silver bullet. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle17 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 10" | Synopsis17 = With the ship about to blow up, Captain Smith orders Dewey to save himself, but a sudden squall of rain extinguishes the powder fuses. The captain of a sister ship, the Hornet, requests permission to come aboard, and Captain Smith grants it. Mister Hale comes aboard, and he and Captain Smith compare notes. The Captain decides that Dewey and a few other men will transfer to Hale's ship to make up for some crew he's lost. Dewey reports to the Hornet for duty, but is immediately accosted by a bosun. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Smith * Mister Hale * Bosun | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle18 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 12" | Synopsis18 = Wing is rescued by an old Arab, who turns out to be an Italian spy named Ronneli. Wing plans to rescue Lynn, but Ronneli warns him that such an action would be foolish. Nevertheless, Wing is determined, and Ronneli helps him disguise himself as an Arab. Wing locates Lynn's tent, and attacks the guard watching her. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs | Writer18_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler18_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker18_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle22 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 9" | Synopsis22 = Bob sends Red and Shorty to Alaska to pick out a campsite, but as they are in the air--Red in the transport plane, and Shorty in a smaller scouting plane--another plane swoops to attack. Shorty returns fire and scores a hit on the enemy plane, but although they themselves are not hit, Red is forced to land, with Shorty right behind him. Red examines the engine and finds evidence of sabotage, and radios Bob to warn him. Bob sends Red and Shorty on in Shorty's plane, and sends Jake, Lefty, and Buzz to pick up the transport. | Appearing22= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane * enemy plane | Writer22_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler22_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker22_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle23 = Little Linda: "Adopted By Flint, Part 2" | Synopsis23 = Flint invites his nephew Ned to meet Linda, who charms him to the point that he turns over a new leaf. | Writer23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Flint * Wilkins Other Characters: * Ned Flint * Togo Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle24 = Captain Grim: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 11" | Synopsis24 = Holcomb is attacked by the natives and taken prisoner again. Filson orders all the prisoners killed. However, the patrol boat heard Captain Grim's signal, and the boat's captain plans an attack to free them. Meanwhile, Slim and the rest of Grim's crew plan their own rescue effort, and manages to free Grim. Grim confronts Filson and overcomes him, but one of Filson's men is approaching him from behind... | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Filson Other Characters: * Slim * Saunders * Holcomb | Writer24_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler24_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker24_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle25 = 2023 Super Police: "The Ceremony, Part 2, (The Queen's Face)" | Synopsis25 = Rex unmasks the "Queen", really Kiddlaw's sweetheart, and prevents her from escaping. Axel hits his head and is rendered unconscious. Rex threatens to reveal Renee's true identity to her "subjects", but she shows him that Joan is in Kiddlaw's power. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke * Joan Villains: * Renee | Writer25_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler25_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker25_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle26 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 2" | Synopsis26 = While exploring Moraga Island, Jeff is almost shot by a treacherous sailor, but his would-be assailant is in turn attacked by a mysterious stranger. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer26_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler26_1 = Sven Elven | Inker26_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle28 = Magic Crystal of History: "Alexander the Great" | Synopsis28 = Bobby and Binks become involved with Alexander the Great. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer28_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler28_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker28_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle29 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 3" | Synopsis29 = The Purple Tiger's men trick Sandy and the Commissioner, allowing them to capture the two lawmen. They order Sandy to keep driving. One of the gang machine guns a motorcycle policeman following the car, and Sandy, in retaliation, slams on the brakes, sending the crook over a cliff. One of the surviving gunmen wants to kill Sandy, but the other reminds him that the Purple Tiger wants both captives alive. Sandy and the Commissioner are blindfolded and brought before the Purple Tiger. | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 1"; no issue number appears on the cover. * First issue for Bradley Boys. * After this issue, Dr. Occult (as "Dr. Mystic"), migrates to Comics Magazine #1, published by , but soon returns to . * Sam the Porter is absent this issue, but returns next issue. * In her first 13 chapters, Sandra of the Secret Service has never received any orders from, or reported any information to, any U.S. intelligence agency. At the end of this issue's chapter, she volunteers to undertake an espionage mission, on behalf of a foreign monarch, against a neighboring foreign nation. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Unc: "He Plays Ball", by Joe Eichberger ** Pelion and Ossa, by Al Stahl ** "Thrilling True Stories", by Creig Flessel, first appearance, skips next issue, and returns in More Fun Comics #15. ** "Talk About Talkies", by Mary Patrick ** "The Mystic Coincidence" ** "It's a Fact!" ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 13 online. }}